A Dragon's Tale : Dragonite's story (english)
by FrozenSuicune
Summary: This story tells about the memoirs and life of a very special Dragonite because its is the favorite pokemon of a certain champion... Based mainly on the games and especially on the manga Pokespe. FULL ENGLISH REPOST !
1. Chapter 1 : an egg in the forest

_**Hello there!  
This is my 1st fan fiction posted on this site.  
Its tells the memoirs of a little bit particular Dragonite because it is about the favorite pokemon of a certain champion.  
Based mainly on the games and on the manga Pokespe**_

_**Before I take myself a hyperbeam in the face, I specify that the all the characters names (excepted the OC) and Pokemon do not belong to me.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

- My name is Archibald (Archie in short) I am a proud dragonite, best friend and the most faithful ally of the one that I consider as my brother even if we are not the same species him and I.  
The time crossed and I feel the need to share my memories before leaving this world.

I am a Pokemon, and even a dragon doesn't know how to write correctly the language of the human beings then my beautiful Lady proposed me her help, fortunately that she is there!  
Here is my story.

Everything begins with an egg; this egg was left alone in its nest by her mother, left in search of food through dense forest of Viridian Forest. In the clearing where the nest was hidden, a couple of human beings had established a camp hastily.  
" Mother Dragonair left feeding in the river, the hatching is close. " Asserted an individual with the inky black hair.  
" Close yes. The storm above our heads also and I think that - AH! "  
The redhead young woman put the hands on her stomach rounded off before raising itself of pain.  
" Sarah! " The man exclaimed with concern. " Lay down under the tent, I'm going to fetch for help. "

" Not! Argh, we don't have time any more for help Arthur, I'm gonna to give birth and NOW! "

"… All right very well, no panic, I'm not a doctor and even less a midwife but we are going to improvise. Let us stay calm, I'm going to bring out charizard so you can be in warmth and I gather all what we have for supply "

The woman agreed before turning her head to the place where was hidden the nest.  
The icy rain and the wind made fallen leaves swirl all direction; a man tore away some leaves which were to stick on the face. Squatted in the shadow this one waited for the good moment to act, its impatient Mamoswine scratched the ground with its foreleg.  
Dragonair returned to its nest, feeling the foreign threat she started a powerful move to make a twister which swept trees and forced the unknown to go out of its hiding place.  
Arthur, perceiving the unknown and its pokemon, call out his gyarados to protect the camp and his wife.

…

In a old mansion situated in a town at the foot of mountains, an old lady looked through the window, observing the big black clouds which came to east with concern while caressing the long neck of pale blue Dragonair

«oh, I have a bad feeling Nyméria "

" Nair? " Questioned the big dragon snake by tilting the head on the side.

**XXXXXX**

**So it's the beginning!**

**It's my first fiction full in English and I hope I didn't make many mistakes so I'll appreciate reviews from you dear readers ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : the cold of november

**Chapter 2: the cold of November**

Arthur, perceiving the stranger and his pokemon, called out his gyarados to protect its camp and his wife.

-

" Draga! " The woman exclaimed between two painful contractions.

Arthur reacts in an instant and propelled in the air the pokeball containing an impressive looking gyarados to intimidate the unknown who didn't inspire him confidence.

At the beginning the mammoth moved back, too much intimidated by the size of the snake of the seas and his threatening look, then it charged by following the orders of its master.

«You will not stop me dragon trainer! " Exclaimed the man hooded with a threatening voice.

«Who are you and why want steal the egg? " Arthur exclaimed tightening his fists.

" An egg? But I don't care of an egg! All I want it's to annihilate all the pokemon dragons which crawl on this earth and at the same time to exterminate up the last one every miserable members of your clan and more particularly those of your blood! Pendragon prepares you to die! " Spat the man.

" AH! " A heart-rending shout was listened in the storm;

feeling the distress of her trainer the female dragonair called Draga seized delicately its egg with its tail and rushed under the tent.

" What it was? Your wife is beneath? Great that is going to facilitate me the task and I'll kill two birds with one stone! " The trainer of the Mamoswine chuckled coldly.

" Don't dare to approach her ! Gyarados, Hyper Beam! "

" Very vain Attempt, Mamoswine, Horn Drill! "

The mammoth collected the powerful beam thrown out the gyarados mouth and rushed at the seas snake throwing it violently against trees near the tent.

Arthur's charizard blocked the entrance of the tent with its huge scaled wings, it considered powerless at the relentless fight which delivered its master. It growled out of frustration and moved slowly its tail towards the place where was lengthened Sarah.

Draga, worries, put deposited its egg in a heap of blanket near her trainer. The dragon gave a light blow of snout onto the cheek of the woman the face of which was sweaty because of the contractions.

" Thank you lovely" she blew " don't worry I am well, it's just my baby who are coming. "

" Nair? " Questioned the blue dragon by looking in the direction of the ball of blankes in which was nested its egg.

" Yes, exactly as yours. Now is kind and is going to help Arthur, obeys do your utmost to him and to protect the tent, I …I shall stay up your egg, promised " Asserted her trainer of a trembling voice.

The dragonair shook the head, had a last blow of eye at its egg which moved more and more then crawled towards the charizard which allowed passing it by moving away slightly.

The gyarados was rolled up around Mamoswine, embracing it of all its strengths. Draga rushed in the battle and generated a Twister move.

" Draga? " The Dragon Master panted " I suppose that Sarah sent to you to me to help to push away our enemy. Gyarados! Dragon rage ! Draga, Dragon rush! "

The hooded man took out another pokéball from his pocket, sending a sneasel to the battle. The ferret did not waste time and started a very violent blizzard which was stressed by the storm which already burst out in the forest around them.

The icy attack hurt severely both dragons, leaving the field open for the big mammoth " Well, Mamoswine trample this tent! "

The snake of seas reacts at the same moment, quickly recovered and collided quite hard the ice-type and ground pokemon to try to stop its running.

" NO! " Roared Arthur by holding out a hand desperately. The aggressor had a grin and made a sign towards his sneasel which shook the head in the silent command of its master before rushing on the dragon tamer, in knee beside its unconscious pokemon, the ice and darkness type arrived at top speed on the man, tearing up to him his right cheek until the limit of the eye.

The wind roared in the branches of trees and the rain and the blood filled the eyes of both trainers.

Draga collected some strength that stayed in her to control the climate around the tent, the gyarados rolled up in a protective way around her.

The situation was a criticism and always none draws of Alastor. Arthur didn't understand why this stranger persecuted him and his family and especially why he wanted his death and Sarah's?

A particularly violent gust rejected behind the hood of the aggressor, destabilizing him during a minute.

Wiping rainy drops and blood which streamed down on his cheek, the Dragon Tamer sheltered eyes to distinguish better the face of hisaggressor this one seemed familiar …

" You? Why, why so much hatred to us?!" Arthur grasped the black ferret by the neck and threw it of quite his strengths towards his trainer.

The man looked straight at Dragon Tamer's eyes, the hatred had transformed his face

" You dare to ask me why?! You stole me Sarah! You tore away her to me and to the family! You and all your clan be cursed, you are brought to disappear from this world and I shall be the main cause! "

Arthur was bewildered, he couldn't believe his ears, and this man had become crazy!

Sarah in spite of the howling wind, heard the shouts of both fighters she recognized immediately the voice of her childhood friend

«Jasper?» She murmured. The pain of the contractions blurred her vision and her senses but she distinguished the voice of her husband who roared:

" Jasper! You lost your mind! Stop the fight or otherwise…"

" Or otherwise what? » Retorted the other one. "You're going to send me your dragons on the heels? Look at them, they are miserable! Their place is only in the legends and the fairy tales! "

Whereas Draga fought for maintaining its bubble of protection around the tent, the gyarados was spread on the ground paralyzed by its wounds.

In both camps the battle had left the opponents out of breath, hurt and almost lifelessly.


	3. Chapter 3 : the hatching

**Chapter 3: the hatching**

Inside the tent Sarah began to panic, feeling in danger in spite of the presence of the fire type of her husband.

In a violent effort she found the strength to recover from the heap of blankets where she had stretched out. She wanted to see who attacked so suddenly their camp seeing her vacillating the charizard caught him her slowly.

Sarah clung to the fire lizard and just exit in front of the entrance of the tent, holding hardly on her legs she roared in the wind and the storm the name of her husband. This one turned around abruptly

" Sarah! Don't stay there, returns under the tent! Hurry ! "

Sheltering eyes she perceived the silhouette of the man which faced Arthur, squinting she recognized his childhood friend

" Jasper. " she murmured for herself by sticking a hand on her mouth.

Draga gave a cry for attention of her mistress, the pokemon felt its strengths weakening more and more and the bubble of protection protecting the tent of the surrounding storm was about bursting.

«You didn't leave me the choice Sarah, farewells " sighed Jasper for himself. "Mamoswine let us finish it with them! Blizzard! " He ordered to the mammoth.

Before the couple can react a flash of blinding light forced them to cover their eyes.

A big beam of energy came to collide Mamoswine, sending flying it against trees at the other end of the clearing, K.O

When the deep light dissipated all were able to see the creature responsible for this attack: a wide orange dragon landed on a beating of its powerful wings in the space between the tent and Jasper, spreading its legs and its wings in a protective gesture.

" Alastor, it that you? "

The dragonite shook the head towards his trainer before roaring out all its strengths, its shout been able to be heard in several miles in spite of the roaring of the wind.

The whole forest seemed to stir in the sound of the howling of the Dragon and dozens of shouts of pokemon dissatisfied were listened in the surroundings.

Jasper, desperate, tried to take himself directly to Arthur stayed aside.

Alastor reacting so fast as the flash of lightning tossed a violent move Dragon rage straight ahead on the man who not been able to avoid the impact, sending him to crash brutally into the ground.

Getting up with difficulty, Jasper feeling the situation escaping him, recalled its injured pokemon in their pokeballs and called out its Fearow to run away.

A few moments later he disappeared on the horizon in the rain and fog, pursued by some wild pokemon protecting their territories.

Draga collapsed at the end of strength letting the violent wind sweep the camp again. Arthur rushed to his wife, followed by loan by his freshly evolved dragonite.

" Sarah it's over, lay down you please. "

" Japser is runs away, why is he blaming us in this way? " 

The young woman didn't been able to retain a cry of pain and clung with strength arm in arm with her husband.

"Arthur, the baby, the baby's coming! "

The Dragon Tamer clenched his teeth, panicked by the situation.

A pokemon battle or a troop of enraged dragons would get for him no fear but see his wife suffering from the work of the childbirth terrified him completely.

The female Dragonair crawled near her trainer and near its egg, this one moved violently, it was going to hatch from moment to another one.

Several hours had passed by since the sudden attack by Jasper but the storm did not weaken.

Arthur closed closely all the entrances of the big tent and commanded his charizard to warm up the atmosphere by blowing of the vapor. He piled up hastily all which could look like blankets and put the heap next to his wife which had lay down as previously.

Pokemon was aware that there was something important and tried to help as they could.

Sudden Alastor left its post in the entrance of the tent and advanced in the storm he had heard a voice half suppressed by the wind.

" You heard anything? " Asked its master by seeing the dragonite stirring.

The orange dragon shook the head and left a little farther towards big trees.

" What is it ? " Asked Sarah worried.

" Alastor found something I'm going to go to see it, try to relax and breathe. "

" Hurgh, easier said than done!" She groaned.

The Dragon Tamer returned outside and let his dragonite to make him big signs.

Behind a tree a woman without age dressed in a green dark cape with hood clung to a Chansey with unusual color.

" Hey there! What are you're doing in this place in full storm? "

The woman brandishes her lantern forwards to distinguish better her interlocutor.

" This dragonair, finally this dragonite at the moment apparently, is belong to you? "

" Yes, but you didn't answer my question!" Arthur roared to be listened in spite of the wind.

"Well, let us not waste time and let us visit your lady!"

Arthur was very surprised at least by this declaration.

"It's your dragon pokemon which found me! He told me that you needed help because you were going to have an offspring " She Explained by seeing the threatening face of the man.

" What?! "

Arthur was open-mouthed one moment, following eyes the small woman who advanced for reaching the tent with its Chansey which squeezed firmly in its leads an worn out leather big bag.

" Hey! Wait one minute who are you, why… "

" Listen to me young Dragon Tamer, we do not have time to askquestions in the middle of a storm which is not of natural cause! If you are willing to show me where is your wife I can assist her so that she gives birth without too much problem. "

He watched his dragonite guiding the woman towards the tent by protecting her of best that he could against gusts and rain.

Frowning, Arthur continued to move forward to the camp and let the woman enter without saying a word.

" Arthur who is she? " Sarah Asked for of a breathless, worried voice.

The woman removed her hood, letting the long green hair fall down in stunt behind her back. Removing her cape she knelt down near her by saying with a soft voice:

" My name is Emma, I am a healer and a quack inhabitant Viridian. I am going to help you to give birth to your offspring. "

She took Sarah's hand between hers in a reassuring gesture.

"How what is that… "

" You are a midwife?"

Cut Arthur by observing the Chansey searching its bag and bringing out some berries of it that he had never seen previously.

"In a way yes " answered Emma.

" I advise you to encourage your wife, put you near her, we are going to spend a very long night I feel it! "

Six long hours passed, Sarah squeezed desperately the arm of her husband to fight against the pain.

Emma encouraged her to push to regular interval while telling her words of encouragement, Chansey which she had called Feuille served as assistant.

"Another small effort, we are there almost done! I can see the head, go continue to push! "

Sarah collected the last strengths who stayed in her, clenched her teeth and push of most hardly that she could and felt suddenly her body to be to release from a pressure.

Sounded by the effort which she had just carried out she heard hardly the shouts of protests of the newborn child.

Near her mistress looking attentively at its egg to crack nested in the nest of blankets, Draga uttered a shout for Alastor.

The big orange dragon was made itself the smallest possible and approached his partner by pushing her of the snout in an emotional gesture whereas small Dratini went out of its shell by means of the white bump situated on the forehead.

Emma had asked to make boil some water in a basin and what we bring her clean covers She made a sign to the young father to approach her. Having cut the umbilical cord and having cleaned the infant of best whom she could, she confided him to Arthur who rolled up him slowly in a hot blanket.

"It is a beautiful little boy! " Emma exclaimed. "What are you going to call him? "

Arthur went to his wife and placed their son in her arms. She smiles weakly, rubbed the cheek of her child and caressed the small bundle of red hair as hers.

"Arthur, say hello to our son, Lancelot."

The Dragon Tamer smiled and kissed the forehead of his wife.

"Welcome in this world, Lancelot Pendragon." he murmured to the ear of the baby which waved towards his father.

Sarah had fallen asleep, holding firmly her son in her arms, the infant of hardly a few hours slept against her mother.

Emma made a sign to Arthur to follow her outside.

The storm had calmed down and the weak light of dawn began to enlighten the forest.

"Lancelot, eh?" Declared the woman by turning to Arthur.

" Yes, Sarah always liked the legends of the ancient times and the ancestral narratives of my clan. "

" You are a member of the clan Pendragon, legendary tamers of dragons of the Blackthorn city far away to the mount Silver. "

Arthur agreed silently.

" Hem, Viridian is not really the best place for the birth of a child but I suppose that It was the fate which brought you here, just like he made me meet your dragonair in the middle of a not natural storm which took me by surprise during my picking! "

" Not indeed, but I don't believe in the fate. We came here because the dragonair of my wife, Draga, came here to lay its egg and wait for its hatching. Sarah being a researcher we wanted to stay until the hatching but we didn't think that she was so early going to give birth! The doctors had asserted us that the birth would be planned for the next month. "

" You should believe in the fate young man! Nothing in this world is due at random. This storm is the work of powerful Pokemon, a powerful legendary one.

The fact that the storm stopped at the very moment when your son came into the world is not a coincidence I can assure it you! As well as this small Dratini who hatched at the same moment, these both there will share a very deep connection. They will be brought to make great things "

Arthur was confuse by the words of this woman whom he didn't know.

" What do you mean? "

" Oh you will discover it very quickly, this young one is special, very special. " She answered in laughing slightly.

" My duty stops here, I cannot tell you more. "

Her Chansey advanced to her by stretching out her cape and the big bag she handed her cape on the shoulders, pulled down the hood on the head and repartee where from she had come.

The Dragon Tamer always thought again about what she had told him earlier and did not notice that she was not anymore next to him.

Emma turned around towards him once last time:

" Arthur Pendragon, Be hardly to overcome the events which wait for you. And especially support your son; he will badly need his father in the coming years! "

Hardly had she finishes her sentence that she disappeared among trees, Arthur tried to catch up her to obtain more ample explanations.

He expected to see a figure with a hood with a Shiny Chansey to walk through the dense forest. But nothing

Noticing that to roar the name of the woman through wood was useless and feeling the biting cold of November numbing his members, he turned back.

He returned to the camp. Tired by the long night and all the events which crowded in his head he fell asleep beside of his wife and her son, surrounded by their pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4 : the first days

**Attention big chapter! The next one will belong mainly to the first person.**

The sun was already high in the sky when the Dragon Tamer woke up, he had fallen asleep at about 6 am in the morning, exhausted by the fatigue of the previous battles and the stress which had caused Sarah's childbirth.

That he thought of being shouts of wild pokemon and who had woken him in part, came by way of the inside of the tent. Rubbing his eyes and crossing a hand in his court raven hair to wipe out of the fatigue;

Arthur recovered and perceived his new Dragonite, Alastor, sat in a corner seeming to rock in his leads Sarah's dragonair.

What took aback the Dragon Tamer it is that his Dragonite seemed to cry

It had the very sad look and its big blue eyes poured a torrent of tears on the inanimate body of the blue snake which it caressed by moaning.

"Oh no, it's not true… " Arthur's eyes widen, horrified by what the act left to understand. His reaction was immediate.

He got closer to his wife and shook her slowly on the shoulder to wake her.

"Sarah, Sarah wake-up, I believe Draga is… Sarah? SARAH! "

The redhead young woman hadn't moved since he had fallen asleep. The head was tilted on the side, blindly, a smile on her lips she held firmly his newborn little boy who began to cry: woken by the shouts of his father.

Pressing his ear against the chest of his wife, he noticed that his heart didn't beat anymore. Her skin was frozen and no muscle of her body moved.

Bitting his lower lip, he taken his son from the arms of his wife and rocked the child to calm his cry.

Too much upset to be able to think, Arthur stayed a long moment to cry silently with the dead body of his wife. He knew that there was a risk so that she dies from exhaustion further to her pregnancy, the doctors had informed them about it but it was the thing that he had refused to believe.

* * *

Sarah was a strong, belligerent, alive and kicking young woman and what such a thing can arrive was inconceivable. She had always had a good health and one great shape; rather sportswoman she turned rushed very often head first in sometimes even dangerous and awkward situations, it is in this way that they had met for the first time.

She explored caves and natural refuges of the road in the South of Blackthorn city and had no Pokemon with her to insure her protection. Observing the wild pokemon in their natural environment and their interaction with the environment; she penetrated without noticing in the territory of a troop of unfriendly Graveler.

Arthur trained in a clearing very close by and sees a young woman with firey red hair battling against a group of pebbles on leads very threatening which surrounded her by grumbling and by making creak their rocky bodies.

Not hesitating one second, he sent to the rescue his gyarados and its Dragonair; after some hydropump well placed, the wild graveler left in mountains by bringing down behind them a whole lot of rocks and ground burying almost the poor Sarah who was dipped from now on and full of mud but had a smile on her lips and eyes riveted on her rescuer.

And for this day there he had never left her.

* * *

...

The cries of the newborn child made him go out of his distraction. Arthur had to react quickly before the health of the baby degrades. Wrapping in almost all the dry blankets which he could find, it gathered his Pokemon and taken out in the clearing.

All the creatures included that they ' had passed something grave and felt the sadness of their master. Arthur decided to let the camp as it stands the time to find some help in town; he and his Dragonite wrapped the bodies of their partner and closed solidly all the entrances of the tent which were sealed by a icebeam from gyarados.

The dragon Tamer flew away then in the direction of Viridian City on the back of Alastor, holding steadly in his arms his newborn son.

Hardly had he lands in front of the Pokemon Center that he rushed inside followed closely by his Dragonite.

The Pokemon center is also a small hospitals where we look as well after Pokemon as the human beings but the trainers are the main patients because the big hospitals dedicated only to the human beings are situated in big cities as Celadon city or Goldenrod City, and Viridian was not considered as an important city in spite of its population in constant increase.

After a few hours and a multitude of test, the nurse Joy returned the child to Arthur.

«You were lucky, for a premature baby of 3 weeks he is healthy! But sir, can I ask you where his mom is? According to our evaluations this child has only some hour of life just like this small Dratini whom you confided us and who didn't want left the baby, really incredible!" The nurse with pink hair chatted cheerfully.

In Sarah's mention the look of the Dragon Tamer darkens and it lowered the head.

" I have to tell you something "

….

* * *

Everything took place very fast. In one week hardly the funeral of Sarah were celebrate in the Dragon's Den and according to the tradition of the Clan she was cremated on a stake floating in the deepest cave of the Cave which was of use as crypt to the Clan, Draga her Dragonair was cremated with her, and their mixed ashes rested in a crystal urn decorated to dragonair engraved which was placed in an alcove beside the other members of the family Pendragon.

" My son, where is the baby? " Asked Enora, the wife of the leader of the Clan, while resting her cup of tea on the table of precious black wood of the big lounge in the mansion of Pendragon's in which were gathered almost all of the members of the family.

" Yeah It's true, when you show him to us your offspring? I don't think Sarah would like that you hide him to us. It's because he's so hideous that she's no more of this world hm? "

" Uther! That is enough! Leave your brother alone. "

" Forgiveness Mother." Apologized the man called Uther by embracing the shoulder of his brother before sitting down again in the armchair that he had appropriated himself "

After a long silence Arthur spoke raucously.

" My son is still in the center of Viridian city, the nurses wanted to keep him in observation because he was born with three weeks beforehand. I leave looking for him he and the baby Dratini within one hour. "

" That Dratini was born there even as long as your son is that it? "

" Exact, Draga died from exhaustion, she had grave wounds because of the fight and shortly after Sarah... "

" Do not feel grateful to speak about it if it makes you too much pain my son. "

" Yep, we are here for you brother. "Uther said with a wink of eye.

" The child and the small Dragon are bound for the life. The one will never go without the other one. "

Everybody looked at Enora in the confusion. Arthur and Uther's mother was considered in all the Clan as her predictions and her remedies with medicinal herbs.

"Well Arthur, what are you waiting for to present me my grandson? " Asked Wataru the Leader of the Clan was sat in his high master armchair of black leather he typed the fingers the ones against the others behind his wide bushy eyebrows the piercing eyes of a dark orange tint stared at his son.

"I got ready to leave, Father. " Answered Arthur by getting up from his seat, he went to the entrance his movements slamming his heavy black cape behind him.

" Well, Uther, Sandra, help me to prepare the room for the child, next to mine " the woman of a certain age began laughing slowly

" Maybe that it will give you ideas "

" Mother! " Her son got indignant under the eyes of his wife. " It is not the moment, my little brother needs to feel supporting, we leave in a week that leaves the time to us to know my nephew at least just a little. "

" The poor sweety will never know his mommy, it'ss really sad. " said Sandra with a saddened voice while tidying up

The matriarch took the hands of the young woman in hers.

"The life of Pendragon is not an easy one, it is often synonymic of suffering, anxiety and events which it's necessary to cross but it's what make us stronger. My child keeps hope, your turn will come and you and Uther will enlarge our Clan in decline."  
" Mother!" Uther exclaimed, annoyed again.

Both women are mirrored to laugh cheerfully.

It is necessary to know that when a member of the Clan, even a member indirect as was Sarah, being the wife of Arthur.

Big one party is celebrated in honor of the deceased during 3 days; any member of the family stops its activities and comes to collect itself in the Dragon's Den which is then illuminated with blue flames, marking out a path leading up to the crypt in the profound subterranean caves. We cry the disappearance of the close relation there the spirit of which in from now on joins the Great Dragon, the protector of the Clan since its formation very long times ago by the very first Dragon Tamer Pendragon.

Afternoon come to an end and the sun declines slowly westward, behind the Mount Silver. A big creature has just landed throwing furiously the leaves which sprinkle the street paved in front of the Pokemon center.

Arthur jumps in low back of his Dragonite and walking quickly inward; a nurse recognizes him and guides him through corridors.

"Your son is healthy, we don't anymore need to keep him here as says my colleague for can back to home this evening. "

The Dragon Tamer agreed silently while following the nurse who went up a floor then stopped in front of a door carrying the plate "nursery"

In the room were several babies layed in small cradles. The nurse went to the one two and embraced the infant by lifting him delicately; in the empty cradle something moved and a small blue head clearly emerged in bottom of covers and started shouting.

The nurse sighed.

"Every time we wanted to take your son this little Dratini began crying and shouting with quite his strengths, calming down only if we let him with the child. I have never seen a thing similar and consider I saw such incredible things" She explained while catching the Pokemon which quickly nested in covers with the baby.

Arthur embraced his son as stretched out his arms to the nurse, Dratini looked at him with big curious eyes, its body rolled up in a protective way around the child.

"well I have the feeling that I had not a son but two as well, It isn't little dragon?" He scratched with a finger the summit of the head of the baby Pokemon which began making small joyful noises.

Having filled some administrative papers, Arthur flew away in back of Dragonite towards Blackthorn City. He had commanded Alastor to fly slowly not to hasten both babies who slept in a basket.

The night was fall and Arthur hurried to return to the mansion because the wind was cold. Her mother, his brother and his wife waited for him firmly in the hall.

"Ah finally, I believed that you had got lost along the way!" Exclaimed with a strong voice his brother.

"Uther, speaks less hardly you are going to wake up the child!" Answered his wife putting a finger on her lips.

"Sorry" He whispered in reply. Then He approached the basket and moved back of surprise when a small blue head made its appearance.

"Whoa! What is that!? My brother, are sure you have been in the right nursery?" He exclaimed surprised.

Heavy sobs gossip to come from the basket.

"And here we are, you won everything once again. " Sandra sighed in dismay.

Enora walked on then, Arthur raised the basket at his height. She held out hands and took out delicately the child.

"Hush, go on, go on, it's finished " she Whispered quite there the rocking; she held out one of her hands towards the basket which always held by Arthur.

"Come here too little dragon" she said in a reassuring tone.

The small creature jumped into her arms and flew off the handle in blankets.

Rocked by the balance of the arms of Enora they fell asleep.

"My son, learn to speak more slowly from now, the ears of the children are sensitive to the slightest noise. "

Uther looked at the ground, shameful to have been scolded by her mother as a kid whereas his brother laughed silently.

" Let's go to the lounge, it's more warm there and your father awaits. "

The matriarch walked of a slow step towards her husband, followed closely by Arthur.

"Look Wataru, our grandson, is he not adorable? Dragons have already marked him."

She put the baby in the lap of her husband. This one looked extensively at his grandson. A tuft of a blazing red-haired bristled on the summit of the skull, blindly, the half opened mouth, one of the quite small hands caught one of the small milky fins of the Dratini which slept curled up in a ball in coast of him; the creature didn't seem to care about the pressure on its "ear" and slept as happy.

"A strong aura emanated of the child. He has everything to become a big Dragon Tamer and I hope for it future Master who will make the pride of our Clan. When he will be in age I shall take care personally of his education and his training. "

Arthur's face darkens.

" Have you don't you enough to have try with your own sons maintaining you also want to include _my _son in your insane dreams! Father, no member of the Clan really became Dragon Master since my great grandfather! We all failed in this goal!"

" Didn't you understand what your mother said? This child is blessed by gods, he detains a potential which nobody else possesses, even not my own sons. I shall do what I decided for him and I shall make on what I decided for him and you will not have a word to say. As Leader of the Clan you owe me obedience and even more as father, my decision is taken Arthur. "

" For Sarah sake, promises me that you will not make him your pawn in the service of the glory of the Clan as you tried with me and Uther! "

"Arthur" Warned Enora with a sweet voice

" This child, as all other members, will serve our Clan according to my will. And you my son, if you dare to raise yourself against me then I shall apply our laws, which imports that you are of my blood. " Answered Wataru with a cold voice by considering straight in eyes at his younger son.

Arthur hurried to pick his son from his father's lap and rushed in the floor to the room which had been prepared for the child.

Uther looked of a saddened sight at his parents and left following his brother, Sandra on his heels.

Enora put a hand on of her husband.

" Don't blame Arthur, he worries about his son, Sarah has hardly just left us and her loss saddens him more than what he indeed wants to show us. I shall take care of the child as much as I can but promises me not to be too rough with them. "

Wataru stayed quiet, impassible.

"He is a Pendragon, he will learn to deserve his name in the same way as his father and in the same way as the father of his father before him. "

His wife sighed for a long time before adding in a quiet voice :

" Be not too harsh with your grandson, it could have bad surprises there after all, be careful in the Dragon which slumbers in him. "

He grumbled in reply then went to his office and closed the door; leaving her alone in her reflections, Enora walked towards the big glazed bay chased by her faithful Dragonair Nyméria which had stayed in retreat throughout the conversation.

The long blue dragon lifted one of the hands with its snout by grumbling slowly.

" I know my dear, the future promises to be chaotic. I hope that I shall have enough force and courage to avoid another disaster. " She sighed.

She stayed a moment to look at the sky covered with heavy black clouds before making her way towards the floor accompanied with her dragonair.

**XXXXX**

**I hope there is few mistakes (I try to do my best fox fix it)**

**Lance's family is so complicated ... his grandfather is a rough and uncompassionate man trying to restore the glory of his clan and his very father cannot do anything about it but fortunately his grandmother is there.**

**Next chapter I hand over to the dragons !**


	5. Chapter 5 : The awakening

**Chapter 5 : the awakening**

Memories(Souvenirs).

It is with this word that the human beings appoint what they remember themselves.

What their memory has to record over the years as so many grains of sand in the desert it has of good memories there of which we would like that it lasts ever and other painful and very present but that we would want to erase forever and which nevertheless persist and return ceaselessly as if the events had occurred the day before.

Why I speak to you about memories is very simply because every dragon is born with the memories of all his ancestors. Most freshly are the ones of course of our parents the deeper memory is blocked the time when the young dragon increases little because a child, even a dragon, remains a child and has to live its care freeness and play before entering the world of the adults but it leaves enough knowledge to be able to survive and interact his environment the nature is thus well made is this way.

The first thing which I remember as newcomer on this Earth after I went out of my egg is to have heard the tears of one other new, like me.

This new had no shell contrary to me, curious, (but when we have that a few hours we forget to ask questions and it released a kind of indescribable strength which incited me to go to meet him/her. I felt at once comfortable with him, I can even say that we got along extremely well at once in spite of the fact that we couldn't speak.

I am a pokemon, hardly hatched I know already how to open eyes and move awkwardly what was not the case of other one.

Human beings speak but I don't understand, not still, that will come later. What matters for me for the moment it is to be with the one who was born at the same time as I because I like sleeping against him, he holds me warmly even if his body is small mine is cold and smooth, covered with blue and white soft scales.

I feel that it is then cold outside I snuggle up even more to him and we are both wrapped up in a kind of quite soft nest, the human beings call that of the blankets.

I don't know how long we remained to sleep so but something pulled me forwards. They wanted to separate me from him! Then I shouted, roared so that we leave alone me, I don't want that we separate us and I am determined to let them know!

It seems that that it worked because we leave me alone I'm half asleep still, to be a baby it's exhausted you know.

I feel that we move, that human beings manipulate us friendly, we were even plunged into something hot and of wet for a moment but I don't want to know why, I want just to sleep!

For me we have still changed nest. It is not cold, there is no wind and I hear other small shouts as if there were others as us. I open an eye then another, I recover to see what surrounds me. We are in a closed place, the light is not the one of the sun and a human moves to observe us.

He approaches me and holds offers the hand, I move back of surprise because I don't know what he wants. I hear) him to whisper with a soft voice words to reassure me but I don't understand then he embraces me.

I am too much surprised to react over the moment when he lifted me in the air, I can see all the room.

There are other small human beings in their nest of blankets and they sleep almost all. I lower the head and I perceive the one with whom I sleep since the beginning:

He is similar to all the small human beings who are in the room except that he has orange hairs on the head. Other human beings are any various but there is only him who has this color, at least I can never confuse him with another one and it is rather reassuring because for a Pokemon like me, the human beings have almost all the same shape.

He stirs and begins crying, he too doesn't like that we are too far one of the other one we would say. The human speaks again, it lowers the head and restsme slowly next to him and in spite of he has still blindly, the small hand catches one of my fins almost instinctively and he stops crying immediately. That surprises me then I release a small shout but it makes me not bad the human utters some funny sounds, I believe that she laughs?

I want to fall asleep again but my stomach makes strange noises, I want to cry because I'm then afraid I begin shouting and my shouts wakes him and he begins crying again.

Another human comes to see us, she embraces us by shaking us friendly, is soothing but that is not enough to remove the funny noises which come from my stomach.

We move in another place, this human speaks to us as that of front made him and it also makes something else while holding us. She takes something that I have never seen in the hands then sits down in a funny shape, an armchair as they call that.

She presents a sort of long tube in front of the mouth of my small human being to hairs orange and he holds out hands towards this one by big opening the mouth naturally.

I'm curious; I don't know why he did that. For me the human beings are really strange creatures! Then another human sits down in the armchair nearby and takes me on the knees, I do not care because the end of my tail remains connected to the body of my small human being. She begins to caress me behind fins, is pleasant!

I forgot the strange noises whereas she presents me a funny tube in front of my mouth. Friendly puts the quite soft tip in my mouth and suddenly my body reacts alone, the tube is food!

Normally dragons do not feed their offspring's in this way, the mother regurgitates of the food in the mouth of her offspring, but I know since I came into the world that my mom is not any more there. I felt only the presence of my father and the dragons' fathers that don't take care about babies.

I swallowed all the contents of the tube and now that fits better, I'm satisfied and I want to sleep now, I believe that he's similar that me then we move us in the other place, that where there are all the nests in blankets. While moving the human tosses us in the arms and I cannot retain a bubble which escapes from my mouth, I believe that I ate too much.

When I woke up I recognized a familiar presence, that of that who was there since we were born and who had left with us with these human which take care of us since a moment.

I understand that the one that I don't leave anymore since the beginning is his offspring. At the human beings there doesn't seem be of difference between the mother and the father even if I noticed that there were very few male human beings who took care of us for the moment.

Human approaches and lift him of our nest to embrace him, I look at her dissatisfied and I begin shouting, why still want they to separate us now?

The human beings discuss between them, the human seems confused and looks at me with concern. Suddenly she took me and approached me of the blankets which they had rolled up around him, I didn't wait and I fast skipped inside, I flew off the handle and I put my head next to his, looking most maliciously at possible this human. Then she given us to his father who embraced us in his turn.

He addressed me but I understood nothing. Then he scratched my head friendly, where was my bump, it was really soothing then I gave small cries.

Human left forward and his father followed her, where is he took us now? Then I raised the head towards him as to ask him, even if I know that he will not understand me, as all other human beings. He smiles to me, his expression reassures me, and then he places us in another nest. This one is more comfortable than all the others and he has a kind of roof which makes that we are shielded from everything.

In a flash of red light, a big pokemon appears, it has scales orange and big green wings and I know his smell that this one is my father. I want to draw his attention but it is too much occupied with following the orders of the human being who makes it go out of the ball which he holds in a hand.

It's windy outside then I still bury myself farther in blankets and my small human being too doesn't seem to appreciate either the cold because he moves a lot! A big hand comes in my vision field and pulls down blankets around us, it is true that like that we are little less cold.

I'm curious then I stick my head outside it makes quite black and there is no so much wind as before. We move again because that moves of everywhere and I hear noises as banging.

A big voice is listened, for a human being he speaks loudly and that doesn't please me then I go out of my hiding place to protest. In fact there are several human beings around us and the one who has so just spoken loudly has just moved back, I believe that it's because of me.

In our nest, my small human being stirs and his feet give violent kicks before he begins crying.

To shout and to cry, it's can be annoying for the adults, but when you are a baby it's the only way which we have to express what we feel then you well imagine that we don't go without!

Other voices are listened, the voices don't seem satisfied that we cry and suddenly a human which looks like none that I have already seen approaches us. She removes slowly with the hands my small human being of our nest then looks at me. I see in the eyes which she understands me!

After long moment to look straight in the eyes, I am as calmed and I know that she doesn't want to us of badly then I dash and I jump into the arms to join my small human being. His movements make me nap and I fall asleep almost immediately.

When I wake up I notice that we have still changed place, it's dark but as all the dragons I manage to see perfectly in the dark, I prefer moreover the darkness, that less hurts me with the eyes than the daylight.

The place is big, there is full of objects in all the corners and on walls I can see funny forms. That pleases me; I hope at least that we are going to stay one moment here.

I'll like exploring a little this new place but one of his small hands hung and collided at the end of my tail! I noticed that when he sleeps his small hands trick or my fins or my tail, it is no problem finally except when I want to move. I try to move away a little bit but the embrace tightens on my tail and I cannot refrain from uttering a small sharp squeak. He begins to cry, there I believe that it's my fault …

The human of later opens the door and presses on something on the wall and suddenly is daylight; I'm forced to wink before hiding me under a blanket.

The human takes care of the small human being whereas I remain to hide, I did not want to make him cry!

The door opens a little more and a length blue pokemon comes, it skips towards the place where we slept and with its snout push away the blankets under which I hide. I can see that it is a dragon, it has almost the same smell as my father, finally almost.

_" What you have done, child? " _

I move back of surprise, she speaks to me in my head and I understand what she wants to say! Moreover she looks like what I perceived of my mother when I was born.

I give a small cry to answer her, I wanted to speak but my mouth produces only funny sounds.

_" No, with your head, you are too small to speak for the moment. "_

I tilt the head on the side, my head? I close closely my eyes and I try to think.

To speak by the thought is an average nature for us dragons and we very learn quickly to use it.

_" Me, me ,did not want that hecries. "_

_" Ah, so it's your fault. You learn quickly, you are lively for a baby Dratini of two weeks. Know child, whom the human beings aren't like us, they grow up more slowly than us and are very a slow learner thus the adults have to take care of them. The human baby whom you do not want to leave is a part of the family of my mistress; it is her who takes care of both of you because one said me that you don't have a mom anymore._

_Good listening, remains quiet and what she tells you, you will see the human beings and especially the family of my mistress understandsus easily. "_

_" All right mom. "_

" No! Not mom, I am not your mom, child, my name is Nyméria, it's me who will teach you all that you must know to be a Dragon. But I am not your mom am I clear? "

I shook the head, she looked kind but when she spoke with me, in my head, it was authoritarian as a real mother dragon!

_" Good, now sleep and do not annoy any more the baby! "_

When the human which had been appointed to me as the mistress of my almost mom rested the baby next to me, she spoke with her but I didn't still understand the sense of these words. She caressed me the head then dipped back our place into the black and party followed by the other dragon which closed the door with its tail.

XXXXXXXXXX

Many days crossed since the moment when the father of my baby human we brought us here, months as say the human beings and it passed it six.

I speak very mentally with my almost mom dragon, she learns me a lot of things and I am almost capable of making sentences with my mouth now!

When comes the hour to eat, she and her mistress pick us up and we go to another place where the mistress takes care of us.

the snake look like dragon mom looks at me curiously because since a moment I try to say her name, after some efforts of concentration I manage to speak.  
_  
" Ny? "_

The mistress turned to me and says something the in surprised tone .

_" You try to say my name? "_ My almost mom asks.

I shake the head by shouting cheerfully its name.

_" Ny! "_

_" You learn quickly mistress Enora says that you will soon have to have all your memory and that will remember you of your name._ "

What she has just told me it is of the gibberish for me at the moment, I don't want to know what that means.

Days take place almost quite similar since a moment:

We sleep a lot, finally I don't sleep any more as much as the baby human, we also eat and mistress Enora and her dragonair take care of us every day. Now we begin to play together in our nest since he has open eyes all the time, my little human being tries to catch me as soon as he can! I believe that he's as curious as me. I begin to play with him when he's awake; it's much funnier than to speak and to learn with Ny!

This small human being will never stop amazing me because he reacts almost as a real Pokemon than a human! He doesn't speak, not still, but his big amber eyes almost red say more than words and it's enough for me to communicate with him. Just by looking in the eyes I know the way he feels or what he wants, it's rather incredible and even Ny told me that the human beings don't make this kind of thing usually.

Due to hearing him I eventually retained the name which we gave him : Lancelot.

On the other hand I, my name I have it on the tip of my tongue but every time I try to retain him it it's as if it disappeared everything at the bottom of my memory and that irritates me so much! The mistress and Nyméria said when he'll be able to he would know it because our link is very strong and because I know of what he thinks and conversely.

I don't understand everything but a thing is sure it's that I look forward to that he knows how to speak to be finally able to give me my name because I have enough that Ny calls me a _child_!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What is his name so ? the answer in the next chapter !**


End file.
